


A Different kind of Christmas Turkey

by lovelykotori, SaiyanPrince541



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykotori/pseuds/lovelykotori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrince541/pseuds/SaiyanPrince541
Summary: Bulma offers Vegeta quite a gift this Christmas, a special turkey, unlike any other. Warning: Ultra-kinky!! ;)





	

_A/N: Ultra-kinky sequel to "A Brief Christmas", by yours truly! Caution: this is excessively erotic! You've been warned! ;)_  
  
_Story by me,[art](http://www.deviantart.com/art/A-different-kind-of-Christmas-Turkey-652720414) by my super-talented friend [lovelykotori](http://lovelykotori.deviantart.com) (thank you so much for it)._  
  
  
  
_Also, a big thank you to my friend[nala1588](https://nala1588.tumblr.com/) for her [art](https://nala1588.tumblr.com/post/154826427987/all-for-the-turkey-xd-for-my-lovely-king-of-smut):_  
  
  
  
A different kind of Christmas Turkey:

Finished with his gruelling training regimen under intense gravitation, Vegeta did a few stretches to loosen his muscles before returning indoors, only to look agape at the sizzling sight before him: Bulma sat upon their queen-sized bed with her legs crossed, in a set of strap-up stockings and an excessively short, obscenely tight, red miniskirt. What perturbed him most of all, however, was the sultry smirk writ on her face. He scowled at his debased, vulgar banshee of a wife. Curse her! If she really thought she could appease his pent-up rage, frustration and resentment with sex, then she had another thing coming!

The Prince shut the door and warily began strutting towards the bathroom adjacent the bed, nose up in the air, fully intending to ignore the indecent seductress. As he strode, however, Bulma abruptly stood up and sauntered towards him, the ominous staccato of her high heels ringing like alarm bells, warning him to back away, lest he fall into her rapturous snare.

"What do you want?" He spat, giving her a hard glare. He would not give in, not this time, not after the way she'd ignominiously humiliated him in front of everyone!

"You know, you weren't there to receive your Christmas present." She recalled, ignoring his question, as she stood no more than a foot from him and gandered towards the smooth, oaken dressing table, upon which rested a neatly wrapped gift. He followed her gaze, but instantly returned his eyes to hers, with a frown. He would certainly accept her token, but it wouldn't be nearly enough to remedy the successive ills he'd suffered on this day, of all days. Suddenly he went stock-still, however, when Bulma got on her knees, her ravishing smile broadening. "But before we get to that, allow me to remediate some wrongs."

"Wh-what?" He stammered, body going taut, when she hooked her fingers inside the edges of his royal blue, lycra training pants, skirting an arousing path from groin to hips and back, with both her dainty hands.

"I know you're really upset that you never got a taste of that turkey." She replied, eliciting an indignant growl from him, at the vexatious reminder. "But, I do have another kind of turkey, waiting for you."

Against his will, the Prince's member hardened, his breaths shortening in curiously perverse anticipation. The heiress slowly began pulling down the impeding skin-tight lycra, watching in covetous fascination as his perfect, projecting manhood jounced up and down, like a springboard. Gods, she could look at it a thousand times and still be in awe of its staggering length. Licking her wet lips, the heiress planted a slow kiss on the tip, whereby it stiffened just a tad longer. Vegeta sucked in a breath, fire coiling through his blood, as he felt those soft, cherry petals linger.

"D-Damn y-you woman." He stammered weakly, knowing he couldn't back down now.

"Anyway, as I was saying." She pressed in another protracted kiss, making him bite his lower lip as he hardened, further still. "It's time to enjoy your turkey."

"Wh-What?!"

She gave him a quick lick, lapping up the incipient milk, exuding from the slit of his rod, eliciting a hiss from him, as though he'd just been zapped. Curse her! She literally had him by the balls!

"I want you to turkey slap me Vegeta."

"What the fuck is that?!"

"It means, I want you to slap me across the face, with your penis."

The flame-haired Saiyan gasped aloud, black irises dilating like a fluffed-up pigeon, in the breeze. He gaped down at her in sheer horror and disbelief, deeply astounded that she would suggest something that was so excessively crude, even by her own debauched standards and yet- his curiosity was piqued and it clearly showed, down below.

"Go on." She prodded. "I've been a bad girl Vegeta and I want you to punish me. I know you want it too."

That did it! With a growl, Vegeta was suddenly overwhelmed with a unique, carnal vindictiveness, as he took hold of his length and smacked it right across her cheek. It felt really fucking good!

"Is that all you've got?" The heiress shook her head. "Shame. I expected a lot better from-"

PSHH!

He cut her words off with a harder smack, this time from the other side. Bulma looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and intercepted breaths, nodding her head in approval.

"That's a lot better." She smirked, loving the mind-numbing feel of his smooth, stone-hard projection, striking her delicate features, with a searing and gratifying vengeance. "But I still think-"

PSHH!

"Oh God, that feels so-"

PSHH!

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled and she obeyed immediately. Her cheeks were slightly reddened, as a result of the mesmerizing succession of penal swats, yet each and every sin-wrought smack beset her with a blazing, nigh unquenchable desire for more. "The only sound I want to hear is you gagging on my cock and that's after I'm done whipping you into shape!"

"Yes, of c-"

PSHH!

"What did I just say?!" He demanded, silencing her, with yet another alluring whip-lash. The heiress looked up at him in a daze, oceanic orbs teemed with arousal. She panted as though she'd just run a marathon. Gods, he was so fucking hot when he assumed control, like that!

"I can't remember what you-"

PSHH!

"I said shut the fuck up!" He re-iterated with a vigor that made the sexy scientist nod her head, with little coherence of her own actions, as clouds from high above, enveloped her internal vision. A few strikes later, he went on. "Now then, let's proceed."

"Hm, let's." Bulma softly murmured in agreement, mostly out of it, but aware enough to know what he meant. Just as she was about to swathe his phallus, with her insatiable maw, however, she felt the Prince's calloused palm, hold her head at bay.

"What're you doing?!" She objected.

"Quiet, little turkey!" He commanded. "I run the shots here."

"Dammit come on." Bulma childishly whined with a drawl, yearning to taste him, more than ever. However, she couldn't help but amused giggle afterwards, as she realized that he'd just called her 'little turkey'.

"First of all, you're going to tell me how much you want this."

"I really, really want this." She answered in a steady tone, riddled with undying passion and desire, before proceeding to correct herself. "No, not want, need. I need this!"

"You can do better."

"Dammit." The blue-haired female hissed. "Alright fine, how about this?" She looked up at him and suggestively wiggled her brows. "May I please have your perfect cock?"

Rod involuntarily stiffening at her plea, he shook his head.

"Show more zeal and eloquence!" He stipulated, needing to hear more. That sensual voice of hers and those words, were like sweet caramalized toppings, on his sumptuous ice-cream of desire.

Bulma did so, without a moment's delay and slowly began pronouncing each adjective, in her ensuing plea, making Vegeta's breaths quicken.

"I want your big, perfect, royal, majestic, Princely manhood inside my- mffhh-"

The Prince cut her words short, by jamming his steely length within her mouth, thereby rewarding her for the gratifying reply. It scarcely fit half-way, that's how gifted he was.

"Uh." He groaned, as a blistering surge of red-hot electricity sparked throughout his seraphic frame, it's intense voltage setting ablaze, every vein and capillary, within his muscled body. God, it felt good! So fucking good!

"Mm." Bulma shut her eyes and swirled her hot, hankering tongue around his immaculate penis, sensually moaning as savoury streams of whey began to flow down her mouth. Abruptly, however, the Prince pulled out, earning him a resentful scowl. "Hey, what's the deal?!"

"Shut up!" He loured right back, before earnestly continuing. "Now then, tell me. What do you prefer? You, sucking my cock or me, fucking your face?!"

Bulma's mouth went ajar, eyes widening at the ribald question, which only succeeded in fanning the stormy flames of her desire into a bellowing blaze. Her heart was hammering, like a minigun.

"U-Umm, I- uh- that's k-kinda hard to decide, so how abou- mffhh-"

Again, her words were stifled, as the Saiyan's royal manhood forced it's way into her mouth and again, she went into a dreamy stupor, as her longing taste-buds indulged in the phallic perspiration and flowing, tropical richness of his sour, seminal juices. However, as was the case before, he withdrew all of a sudden, whereby Bulma cried in protest. He really needed to stop doing that! It wasn't fair on her!

"You like it don't you, when I fuck your face?" He smirked.

"Oh God, I fucking love it Ve- mffhh-"

Another penal interruption.

"Call me master." He ordered, before re-extracting his solidified rod.

"Yes, master." Bulma nodded, the words slipping out of their own accord, as her arousal burgeoned to levels unprecedented. Oh God, that enticing penis and that gruff authoritative baritone of his, left her feeling so feeble and docile, yet so galvanized with a primal lust that she just didn't care! Not in the slightest! She would do whatever he asked and it would only make her fall deeper into an enchanting ravine of searing ecstasy!

"That's a good little turkey!"

"Keep fucking my fa- mffhh-"

"As you wish." The Prince obliged, sighing, moaning and panting, as she continued to caress the sensitive nerves of his phallus, with her moist tongue, while he rocked back and forth against her mouth. This time, however, it was Bulma who pulled away and Vegeta who frowned askance at her.

"You know, it's so fucking hot how you shove your dick in my mouth, while I'm in the middle of a sentence." She panted, chest rapidly rising and falling, legs completely numb.

"You like that, huh?"

"I do, master." She nodded breathlessly. "I love it very- mffhh-"

Vegeta grinned, his rage long forgotten and evanesced, as he indulged himself. So far, this was extremely unusual and unorthodox, even by their metaphorical sex meter and yet, the Prince hadn't derived such dazzling pleasure in years. He continued to thrust into her mouth, while she groaned in pleasure, fervidly licking his engorged, royal manhood. Just as he was reaching the apex of desire and ready to shoot his seed, however, the Prince unexpectedly pulled out, before bombarding her with his hot semen, as he climaxed.

"Hey, what the fuck?!" She yelled, as she was splattered with a deluge of cum. She look up at him, eyes blazing with vexation and messy lines of white, painted all over her face. "What the fuck was that?!"

"I thought you liked it when I cum on you."

"You fucking moron!" She riposted, in outrage, getting to her feet. "I like pizza too, that doesn't mean I like having it thrown on my fucking face! You know I wanted to swallow! Why'd you do that for, Vegeta?!"

"What happened to master?" He asked, dark eyes radiating with amusement. He just loved pissing her off.

"Fuck you!" She blushed furiously at the mortifying reminder, eliciting a humorous cackle from the Prince.

"You find that funny, huh?" She asked, wiping the thickened milk off her features. He merely gave her a nod, but was totally unprepared for her next move. "Let's see you laughing now, asshole." Bulma promptly smeared his own cum on his face, whereby he gaped at her, before rage began to consume him. As quick as she could Bulma retreated towards the bathroom, all the while chortling in victory. Karma was a bitch and Bulma was no different.

"Get back here, turkey!" Vegeta snarled and pursued her, like a predator, only to end up in the shower, where he indulged in some revenge sex, before they amorously began to clean each other up. This was certainly a night to remember. Christmas turkey had never tasted quite as good as it did, this year.

 _A/N: I hope you liked it! As I said, kinkiest smut I've ever written hehehe! :D_  
  
_Review, bookmark and let me know your thoughts!!!_  
  
_A follow-up story shall be written as well, so stay tuned folks!! :D_


End file.
